


5-HT

by aheadfulloffollies



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F, Grief, Implied F/F relationship, either way, hurt comfort, or crush, yk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheadfulloffollies/pseuds/aheadfulloffollies
Summary: At Tadashi's grave, Honey Lemon is overcome with grief and melancholy, but Go Go comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Honey Lemon/Go Go Tomago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	5-HT

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I guess at midnight I decided to write Big Hero 6 fanfic with some sapphic shit thrown in, just for kicks, and ended up with this. Look, Honey Lemon is a bi icon and Gogo is lesbian and no one can tell me otherwise. (Although if you hc different that’s fine, they’re fictional, this is just my hc lol.)

Honey Lemon stared at the gravestone, tears stale on her cheeks. Grief was strange, and it always snuck up on her without warning, even now, a year and a half later.

It had been so long.

So long since their long conversations at midnight, since eating cup noodles together and laughing when Tadashi never let them sit long enough, hugs that lasted just a bit too long and then kisses after chem tests. A year and a half since the last _I love you_.

It still hurt, of course, the same as it had that first day. In a way, she was used to it. Hurt and living, coinciding. Her therapist said it was good that she was allowing herself to feel pain and other things at the same time. But in moments like these, all her hope and joy and happiness aided to do was make it sting a little bit more.

Tears welled in her eyes again and, anticipating the waterfall very soon to come, she slipped off her glasses and let herself cry. Tadashi deserved so much better. Deserved to live for fifty more years before going to the “better place”. Or even just one. One more year of laughter and dreams and joy and _I love you_ s, of bringing light into everyone’s lives.

There wasn’t another year, though. He was gone. He would never be back. The light had been extinguished, and there would never be another quite like it.

So lost in the sea of her own tears was she that Honey Lemon didn’t even notice Gogo until she felt the weight of her hand on her shoulder.

Her silhouette fuzzy through Honey Lemon’s tears and lack of glasses, she turned to her friend and let Gogo put a comforting arm around her. Despite her somewhat harsh exterior, she might have been the softest person she knew inside.

“I miss him,” Gogo said after a long moment, once Honey Lemon’s tears had once again dried. “Remember the way he used to snort when he laughed too hard?”

Her lips twitched into an almost-smile. “And the way he blushed when he was embarrassed.”

Gogo laughed. The sound was loud and brash in the quiet cemetery, a reminder of life in a place meant to honor the dead. It fit, though. Tadashi would have wanted them to laugh.

“He was so good,” she said. “Obnoxiously so, almost. Like, so good it made you wonder if God accidentally gave him the soul of a puppy or something.”

“I think he did,” Honey Lemon mused, a real smile now dancing across her features, hesitant in its happiness. “It was endearing.”

“You’re like that too,” Gogo admitted.

She paused, sinking a little further into Gogo’s embrace. Her leather jacket was surprisingly comfortable. Maybe that was why she wore it so often.

“We all are, sometimes. I feel like... there’s a little piece of him in each of us. Me, you, Fred, Wasabi, Hiro... and Baymax too, I guess. A drive to do good, for him. To make up for all of it he never got to.”

Gogo cleared her throat, and although she wasn’t looking at her, Honey Lemon had the feeling that she was fighting tears. “We will,” she said. “Or at least... we’ll try.”

“And succeed,” Honey Lemon said confidently.

There it was again, that laugh. Raucous and beautiful, like something out of a movie. Gorgeous not in its sound but its sincerity. That laugh must have been a superpower in of itself, one only Gogo would ever have the gall to claim so boldly.

They sat in silence on the cold stone bench, warming each other as Gogo held her. It was a unique kind of comfort, a strange type of happiness, but that was okay. Tadashi would have wanted them to be happy, no matter what form it came in. Maybe they had to relearn how to feel things without a taint of weary blue, but in the meantime, at least they could feel.

“Wanna get out of here?” Gogo asked after a long moment. Her eyes were misty, but in the sunlight shining through the parting clouds, they glimmered like a spark. Like a fire and warmth. Like home.

“Yeah,” she said, taking Gogo’s outstretched hand and letting her lead her to her bike. “Let’s go.”


End file.
